Video data is readily available to viewers in formats such as television shows and movies. This video data can, for example, be recorded for later viewing on digital video recorders (DVRs) or accessed directly for viewing through various websites in the case that a viewer is unable to view a television show or movie during its original air time, or the viewer would like to record or access the show or movie at a later time. Viewers can access video data using their televisions, computers, or mobile devices such as phones or tablets. With the abundance of television shows and movies that viewers can record or access for later viewing, the viewer may be unable to watch all of their recorded video data or be too busy to access websites allowing them to review previously aired video data.